


Dye Hard

by NatalieRyan



Series: George Eads Appreciation Week 2021 fics by Natalie Ryan [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Day 6, Family, Fluff, Fluffy, Found Family, Gen, George Eads Appreciation Week, Riley and Jack are supporting Mac's hair dyeing choices, Riley is very supportive of her brother's fashion sense, because the boy's bio dad is a shitty father, but just to be safe, dyeing their hair, only a smidgen mentioned, so is Jack's of his son, soft, traumatic haircuts, whump or fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: Mac couldn't forget that one time he wanted his hair to be dyed blue and he tried with markers, but it turned teal green instead.His father had a fit and after he yelled at him for doing that, he took the hair clippers and shorn all of his hair. Mac cried as he watched the tufts of hair fall on the nylon covered bathroom tiles and after that, he was very adamant not to try dyeing his hair. Like ever.Which was going to change now. And it was all thanks to Mac seeing a girl with a purple and blue ombre while they were on an op, and something he buried deep inside as a kid flared up.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) & Riley Davis, Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: George Eads Appreciation Week 2021 fics by Natalie Ryan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189895
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	Dye Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [N1ghtshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtshade/gifts).



> This fic comes to you completely by surprise. I didn't have a fic for today's GEAW theme until a few hours ago. I wrote this one pretty quickly and I'm satisfied with how it turned out.  
> Someone mentioned Jack's hair ending up being dyed purple in a chat I'm in and I and thistle started throwing ideas of what we think is one of the most epic things we came up with, and that's "emotional support dad dyes his hair because he thinks it's fun and he thinks his kids are awesome". I came up with the idea of Mac wanting to dye his hair blue, and we went from there.  
> I know that whenever there's whump in the day's theme, regardless of the challenge, for me it's like a red flag is to a bull, but this time the fluff won. I know, a shocker, right?  
> Thank you for always being an inspiration, Thistle. And thank you for the pun and title. Love ya' ♥  
> Enjoy, y'all!

It wasn't like it was something he was dying to try. He was just looking at pictures of people with wonderfully done hair. Which happened to also be dyed in all the colors of the rainbow and more. It was just research. For an experiment. He was sure he was going to be told off again for experimenting so he kept it just to himself. 

But then Riley stumbled upon that magazine on hair styles he just happened to buy while they were on that op in France and things happened too fast for Mac. 

All of a sudden, he had an appointment at Riley's hair dresser and Jack was somehow coming with them. 

Mac did not realize the enormity of the situation until Jack parked the GTO in front of his house and acted like this was the best idea Mac had. 

At first, Mac thought Jack was kidding, that he was just saying that he'll accompany his two kids getting their hair done and that he would just, dunno, backseat comment on their color choices. 

But seeing Jack settle down in one of the chairs, Mac realized he was serious. 

Riley was seated between him and Jack and looked the most relaxed out of all. But then she had jet black hair and Mac had blond hair so the hope for outcomes was different. Statistically darker hair had a better reception to colors than blond. 

Mac couldn't forget that one time he wanted his hair to be dyed blue and he tried with markers, but it turned teal green instead. 

His father had a fit and after he yelled at him for doing that, he took the hair clippers and shorn all of his hair. Mac cried as he watched the tufts of hair fall on the nylon covered bathroom tiles and after that, he was very adamant not to try dyeing his hair. Like ever. 

Which was going to change now. And it was all thanks to Mac seeing a girl with a purple and blue ombre while they were on an op, and something he buried deep inside as a kid flared up. 

Getting his hair washed and scalp massaged, Mac finally relaxed fully and let the hairdresser work his magic on his hair. 

He was reminded of Jack sometimes washing his hair when Mac couldn't do it himself, and the guy was as careful as Jack when he hit a particularly bad snarl. Soon enough, his hair was washed and the dyeing process started. Mac was waiting in anticipation of how the final color would come out. 

Before he knew it, it was done and he had to wait for a bit for the color to settle before one final wash. 

Mac could see from the corner of his eye Riley excitedly typing on her phone, probably texting Billy with updates. Jack was still waiting for his to be done, but it seemed like Jack was having a bit of a moment. 

His hands were balled in fists and he seemed spaced out. The girl working on his hair was talking softly with him and Mac's heart swelled with how there were still people who were ready to stop and take a moment to take into consideration how other people felt at any given time. 

It was clear that Jack was having a reaction or something, but judging by the change in breathing pattern, he was getting calmer. Mac observed like a hawk while he waited for his hair to be fully done, and seeing as Jack had generally less hair than him it took twice as short for the girl to get Jack's hair done. 

Finally all three had their hair dyed. 

Mac couldn't stop looking at himself in the mirror. It felt surreal that he had his dream come true and his hair blue. He couldn't stop touching his hair, afraid that if he didn't, it'd prove to be a lie and that he was tricked again. 

But it was true. This time there was no side effect or his father cutting his hair. 

He looked at Jack and Riley who looked equally happy with their choices. Jack's was purple and Riley's was burgundy. 

Mac couldn't stop grinning and the looks on Jack's and Riley's face told him they loved his choice. They made a pretty good team like this.

And if Bozer squeaked when they went to work like that the next day, and Matty facepalmed, then their job for the day was done. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
